Kamlet
by kvassdrinkerrenewed
Summary: my interpretation on the game Dark souls
1. Chapter 1

Kamlet

Prologue

I look forward at the other undead that march in front of me. I am afraid of what will we do at the Undead Asylum. To keep from hollowing men would repeat their names and the names of their loved ones. A priest of Carim started praying to Flann god of fire and I thought to myself how could one pray to the gods that had abandon us. The man next to me was starting to lose it he was already hollowed it was only a matter of time before he attacked one of us for the souls we dearly cling to. The mountains were no place to die not even for the everlasting dragons. It was the third day and it was not getting better. Yesterday two children had lost it the guard had killed them. We did not sleep for undead do not need to do such things, but I miss it to no end.

Nearly four days later we arrive and are put in our cells. I was not alone for two others were already there. One was a woman in a light cloak and was a light cyan in this hollowed state thin body with short course looking hair. The other was a man with thick broad shoulders and was not hollow his skin was a light tan almost like sand on a beach warring Astora knight armor like that of the great Ricert. I entered and sat on the floor right of the door on the only bed next to the woman. I decided to break the silence "hello I am octave of the five finger delta." That got their attention the man stood up and said "I am Kamlet of Astora and paladin of the way of white". That night Kamlet and I talked till dawn about his great adventures I on the other hand was no great knight just a fisher. That day he had taken of his helmet to show golden hair a wedged nose and deep blue eyes. The woman finally spoke "I am Beatrix of Carim mater sorceress." And she showed her dark sign it was on her thigh right above the back of her right knee it was burning. I was distress just at the sight of it and was surprised how she could stand it. Then I thought of mine on my hip right above my left thigh it was not burning right now I hated the stinging when it did.

Days turned to months and it was boring and depressing to keep from hollowing I would sing "the legend of the dragon slayer". I also thought about the way of white and how they used to kill the undead with morning stars before it became so ramped that they started to simple send us to the asylum that used to hold abominations to the gods, I still wonder were the abominations went to. To keep from hollowing Beatrix would spell her name she never got past the r in her name and Kamlet would play his piccolo and it was soothing.

Chapter one: Quinn the low life

I had long lost how long I was in that old cell before a fourth member had arrived he was very slim so slim that Beatrix was surprised that he could walk, she did not say it but I could see it in her eyes. The man had a parrying dagger hidden so the guard could not see. After the guard left, he had introduced himself as Quinn of Zena. His face was gaunt and hollowed, his skin was a raw flesh red and he was warring a rough tunic and silk pants they did not match it irritated me to no end. The rest of us introduced ourselves. And many days had past and we continued our routine except polished his knife.

Then one day a guards body fell from the roof scaring me half to death. Then a man looked down and said "Kamlet, I am letting out all the prisoners to fulfill the prophecy of the undead". We quickly unlocked the door and joined several other undead in the hall passing men and women so hollowed they could not even fight. The guards were too busy fighting the completely hollowed to stop us. As we ran we swelled in numbers as we raced for freedom. Then I heard a crash I ran to the wall I thought I heard it from. Then an iron ball came at me I dodged it luckily but a Caterina knight was not as lucky as his body crashed though the decaying walls. I walled in the hole to check on him he twitched and squirmed. I went to him and took off his onion like helmet to revile his ebony skin covered in blood he tried to speak but his armor was crushing his lungs. I and another man had tried to take off his armor but we had no idea on how to remove it. He died in pain, I puked the other man went pale. The man left after several seconds. I continued down the recently discovered halls after grabbing the knight's pole arm.

After some walking I found the knight that set me free on the ground and Kamlet crying next to him. I walked up to them then the knight said "Kamlet you know what to do, there is a saying in my family thou who are undead must make a pilgrimage to land of ancient lord to ring the bell of awakening to find the path of the chosen undead". Then he stabbed himself after several minutes we continued. We found a exit to the dark hall we roamed we met up with three undead Beatrix, a beautiful woman with no sighs of hollowing with purple hair and noble dress, and a man in fishers clothes that I at one point might have known. We arrived at the main courtyard we saw dead bodies of goat demons, undead prisoners, guards, and knights. Three of us puked, me, the noble, Kamlet this place was horrid and could not stay here any longer.

Beatrix asked "Octave are you ok?" I answered yes. And we continued till we found a bonfire next to the exit the noble and fisher man had left though the main exit with some of the other lingering undead. Beatrix, Kamlet, and I rested there and were teleported to a different bonfire surprising me and only me.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: please tear my story bit by bit, I mean point out every single detail I did wrong or was displeasing. Thank you.

Chapter 2: into the land of ancient lords

I looked around and was confused. I scanned the area around the bonfire to see a man in chain mail, his hair was green tinted brown and his face was rough. The man stood up and said "hello there hopeless undead are you here for the chosen undead legend?" Kamlet answered "Yes of course we are here for the legend!" the man laughed at him. "Any way there are two bells, the parish above in the Burg and the Blight down in the marsh." Kamlet was glad and thanked the man and we went up the ruins and we meet several monks one with golden hair in a bob cut. He was portly and his face was flabby. Another was barring a hideous helmet that covered his face. The other man was a paladin in armor thick as stone and was balding. They noticed us and called for us. We introduced ourselves. The portly man said "are thou ready Seth and beau" the two men nodded. "We are going on a sacred mission" said Seth. "to do or get what exactly?" asked Beatrix."For the rite of kindling." said Seth. "They must not know for it is sacred!" said Beau. "For they are not in a covenant with the gods!" he continued. "Is it not the mission of every undead paladin?" asked Kamlet. "How would you know that" asked Beau. Kamlet answered "as a knight in serves of the gods it is my duty!" Seth smiled and the portly man that did not reveal his name asked "I am waiting for three others why don't you go with Beau and Seth." Kamlet agreed and was given a mace and off was off with them.

Then we decided to go up the hill finding three people who completely hollowed and four bodies one having a small cleaver probably a butcher. Luckily none of them had weapons. I went forward while Beatrix kept her distance. They were facing the wall of cliff they had trapped the poor souls they killed. I plunged my pole arm into the closest one and went in to its left leg. The other two turned to me while the other was pinned to the ground. I took a step back as on hollow pulled the now broken spear out of the now injured hollow that was crawling towards me. The last one was just standing there starring at me. The one with the pole arm lunged at me I dodged him with and pushed him down and as I picked up the now pointy stick the crawling hollow bites my left ankle in response I stab it in the head with the stick. It let go and I took a step before falling from the pain. Beatrix had sneaked pasted the hollow that was dazing off and grabbed the cleaver. The hollow that I pushed got up and started running at me. The crawling one had bleed out to my please. The running hollow jumped on me. I lost my cool and started swinging and begging for help. Beatrix pulled him of me and cut his right hand off and kicked him down. I had got up and my left foot was still bleeding and was killing me. The last one Beatrix killed without it giving any resistance. We went forward till we found an aqueduct and went up it. The water was cold and was clear to my luck. We got down after we got past the wall. Then it hit me we were not soldiers or anything we had no chance of making it past this city. I limped to an alley and sat down. I was lucky to survive that last encounter I wished not have another.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: thanks for the review I will try to fix the kinks.

Chapter 3: crippled

As I sat there in the alley alone, Beatrix had gone ahead to find other undead, I already miss her and more so her protection. I looked into a puddle and to my displeasure what I look like, I had almost forgotten my face it looked like dried meat and my eyes were tainted yellow and my hair was still brown and was growing at least. I try remembering what I will do with myself after this if I make it my ankle is will prevent me from walking home but it would not affect pulling the nets, I smiled at the opportunity seeing the delta again. I decided it would be best to move to some where safer. I tried to get up but my ankle was still too weak. Beatrix why would she come back, we never talked, she hated that cell more than anyone else, she yearned to wander again I could see it in her face; she would never talk about herself. A Balder knight walked up his cape ripped and dirty, armor is rusted and scratched, then I saw his hollowed face, grey and deformed, yet gave a sense of maturity. It had an estoc and typical national shield with a fox on it. It walked up to me; I was scared for my life. I grabbed a brick and threw it at its right knee knocking it off its feet, and I grabbed another brick and smashed the back of his head several times before it stopped moving. Its blood was all over me, I used to hear stories about the knights that traveled to the land of the gods. I did not know that this is what happened to them falling short before arriving to Anor-Londo. I grabbed the estoc and I would have grabbed the shield but it was heavy. Then Quinn of all people showed up and I said "Hello!" he did not notice me or he ignored me as he used to do. He still had that dagger of his and I repeated "Hello!" he was obviously ignoring me, he grabbed the shield and was off. I cried out to him "Please help me Quinn we are friends!" he did not stop.

I was cold that night, a feeling I did miss very much. After the next day, Beatrix was still gone and Kamlet was in the graveyard with the paladins. It snowed that night; the body was beginning to smell. I tried to get up but the blood was not flowing as much so I got up on two legs. I took five steps before the pain was too much and I fell down, I was not even out of the alley. At least I could not fell the cold. My mind started to wander and i was lost in thought about how to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: little of this little of that

My ankle, my ankle, the bite marks still visible, I am going to waste here in an alley of ugly grey bricks and this purple moss stuff on the wall opposite to me slowly breaking the brick wall. I fell a sense of uneasiness grow inside me, my head starts to hurt, I start to frown, and finally I let out a scream. I then start crying and cursing; "why me? Why did Kamlet bring me?" He then left us behind as he went off for the rite of kindling for the gods. The god why can't they get their own damn rite, he would have known what to do, because he was greatest, I remember the time Kamlet captured a drake with a single copper coin, or the time he fell of the side of the earth. Kamlet told me about his adventures.

I heard skittering from the road, might be a rat. I decide to crawl towards the sound. The snow was thickening but only up to my ankle if I could stand, every movement was slow and made little effort. As I inched towards the noise it started to come closer to me, as I got to the end of the alley I noticed that Quinn was in a cage, looked sad, but he deserved it he left me, his friend, for dead. I started limping towards the great wall that blocks to Anor-Londo, away from Quinn; I remember the one thing he told us, how he got his dagger.

He got it as a child from his older brother Camrin when he left his brothers home; it was barely a month before he became undead. Why did he turn himself undead? He was mean, unlikable, smelled like coal, and was shorter than me.

There were bodies in piles on fire; it smelled like the taste of ash, I had cut myself on the stomach when I went over broken glass, the snow had covered it. I turned over, just sat. I heard skittering again from down the street. I could not see what it was. Uneasy and unsure I played dead. To my luck it was only a rat, but it was the size of a large dog. It was covered in ticks, maggots, and was slowly decomposing. Bacteria was eating it still alive, blood ran down its beautiful white fur, making it a hideous tainted pink it sniffed me, and licked me. While it was looking away I forced myself to kill it. With a quick slash I cut its right front leg off, it screamed as it bleed. Attracting a hollow from a building down the road, it limped over, it had a burn mark on its left leg, it had no clothe, it was no longer recognizable by gender, race, or what it used to be it was a light pink and looked weak, it bit into the rat, and its empty face with the only noticeable feature was the flame in its eyes. I wanted to look away but I was paralyzed, stuck in place. The glass was getting deeper in my body hurting more. I closed my eyes, hearing the sounds of crunching bone and tearing meat.

I woke up. My stomach hurt but was not bleeding, I pulled out the glass shards. There was no point picking at sand. I stood up; my ankle was weak but could move it. I started to walk towards Quinn. I look around seeing that the fires still burned. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see the weak pink hollow stumbling around, it fell in a pile of still flaming bodies, it was pathetic, and why would it do that?

I grabbed the floor to the hanging above me, like the ones the clerics put heretics in, I pulled on it. Quinn was not responding to me shaking his cage, the cage was attached to a chain that was bolted to the balcony above. I went inside the building to try to pry the bolts off. The place was looted. Nothing was inside, not even furniture. I went up the stairs that where the only thing worth mentioning about this boring wooden room. As I went up the stairs I heard snoring, I stopped and started to tip toe. Up the stairs, as I reached the top, I kicked the door down, the foot started to bleed again and fell down the stairs. An undead walked down the stairs, he was old, warring clerical robes and was very thin and his skin was in flab's on his face, his eyes where gray and he was bald and had pale skin, also he was a head taller than me. "Are you ok?" he asked, "Yes I am fine; um do you know that someone is in the cage outside" I asked, he looked at me with a look of stew, and responded "no I thing the key is in the bottom room." I went down the stairs "but there is nothing here" I stated. He locked the door and pulled Quinn's dagger, "humanity is so hard to come by and I'm not going hollow any time soon!" he cried as he lunged at me, I wildly swung the estoc and begged for mercy, the estoc hit him in his torso right above the right half of his hip, he cried in pain and stepped back I trusted the estoc forward into his neck, I puked at the sight of the man lying on the floor with my sword in his throat as he gasped for air for several seconds.

After mustering the courage I looted the corpse for a key and dagger. I broke the bolts by jumping up and down, on one foot, the bolts where rusted and Quinn woke up when the cage hit the ground. He cursed and asked where he was, I walked outside and opened the door to his cage and handed him his dagger. Looked at me with tears in his eyes and cried and laughed. He hugged me and ran off towards the outer wall probably wanting to leave this accursed place. I went forward still, after some time it stopped snowing and the snow started to become mush. I heard some scream "hey, there someone, are you not a hollow, can you hear me!" a man screamed from behind a door. I kicked the door with my good foot. The man stepped outside and thanked me, I saw a body in there, and asked who he was, the Stanger replied "that was Zepheram my good friend, we came in search of master Logan, the great wizard, but a Capra demon had found us and in flee I locked us in here without a key, the demon had nicked him bad, he had died of blood loss, I must find master Logan, or his death will be pointless" he responded before running off.

As I went forward I started to notice bodies becoming more frequent and in fact before long there was a body every three steps, they was also dogs eating the bodies I almost puked again. I moved forward afraid of being attacked by the dogs I made hast until I heard a crash, a goat demon like the one from the stories jumped down from a roof, I fell down as I tried to escape, the goat demon jumped over me blocking the way back, I rolled forward to dodge the blade of the Caper, I got up and stabbed my sword into his left shoulder. He dropped his blade. He grabbed me with his right arm and I dropped my sword, he threw me several meters, I could not even get up before he had grabbed his machete and got to me, I tried to crawl away, before he could finish me a soul spear hit his back killing him, I got up and looked at the demon, then at the man from earlier he was on a bridge above me, he waved and left, I grabbed my trusty estoc and started to leave before the Capra demon got up and ran towards me. I slashed at its right leg landing a hit, but he had grabbed my left arm and he began to squeeze it, I heard bone snap, in shock I had dropped my estoc, a bell ringed the goat dropped me and looked up, with my right arm I grabbed estoc and pierced his back, the blade hit its spine, I pulled the sword out the demon fell trying to escape it crawled with it arms. I stopped on its back, my foot started to hurt again. The demon continued, after several minutes of following it for several scores of meters, I cut it head off with the estoc, it got stuck about a third of the way though and I pushed hard and tried again with eight more swings. The estoc was clearly not meant for beheading I thought.

I went back to the bonfire to see several knights standing there, but none of them where Kamlet. As I approached I asked "do you know who rung the bell, one knight said that a worshiper of the first son, an embraced one, and a man warring a goat demons head as a helmet stayed the Bell Gargoyles" I then asked "where did these heroes go to" he replied "they're going to Blight town, a young woman and Juno went with them". Ran off to the aqueduct in glee, I will help the chosen undead and be remembered as a hero, just like Kamlet.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: every once in a while I will change perspectives because fuck immortal characters; sorry for chapter four I rewrote that one five times

Chapter 5: lamb running too the slaughter

"I am Juno of Astora, I am 129 centimeters tall, I travel with a group of friends, including my new best friend/savoir Beatrix, I have very fluffy scarf I have black eyebrows and curly blonde hair that goes down to my shoulders, I'm also a elite knight of Astora." explained Juno, "and I don't care for the eighth time, stop telling everybody we meet." complained the embraced one known as Lautrec. "I am Vire the demon crusher" I said. The tiny man in fine clothe said "I am going to find a friend of mine, I prefer not to tell my name, but I must be off, he needs me, I just know it" and off he went to the wall that leads to Anor-Londo, so many fools just try to open the gate. We walked until we found a big enough sewer pipe for me to fit in, Juno and Lautrec when first then Beatrix and Solaire and last me.

The walls had a yellow/beige slime on the wall; we tried not to touch it. We did not want to think about what we were waist deep in, as the liquid was red, brown, green, and black, and was freezing. The sewers were about four decameters tall and eight meters wide. A rush of water had surprised us and most of us had been knocked down and fell down the hole at the end of the stream, me and Solaire looked down the hole that our friend fell down, we saw Juno who was looking pale, Lautrec was still getting up, and Beatrix had ran for it.

Solaire jumped down the twelve meter drop and I was hesitant to follow, after two seconds Lautrec had also started to run, Solaire had taken out his sword and charged the opposite way the others went. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see a large creature running at me, it looked human, but was a little wide and had a cleaver the size of Juno almost and a hook in the other hand, I pulled out the sword I had obtained from the Capra demon I killed with well thrown brick, I grabbed it with two arms and swigged it down with all my might closing my eyes as water splashed in them

After opening my eyes it was incredible my sword was hilt deep it its right arm, it was sticking out it had dropped its hook. It pulled my Machete out, now having two giant weapons and started walking at me. I jumped down the hole, to see a room of macbe and gruesome sights, blood flowing in small streams in to the sewer. Men and women hung on butchers hooks, skinned with the waste in the corner. The thing jumped down after me. I grabbed Juno's crossbow and three bolts. I reloaded the crossbow and fired it; it went into its left shoulder I picked up Juno by hid hip and ran.

A lighting spear nailed the thing, it fell down, I stopped and dropped Juno and ran for my sword Solaire stabbed another one I must not of seen. I picked up the Machete and to my surprise we found two survivors a small man in some robe with an estoc and a fucked ankle, his hair was a dark black and skin olive colored. The other is a naked man with a shovel, bald and ugly. I approached the men the man with the estoc went forward and said "there is a woman who dragged us here she has left to find more of us"

Juno crept up behind me loading his cross bow. "Juno and Solaire let's go find the two cowards" I screamed. "Wait take Parrot and I we are going to Blight town!" the estoc man said. "I'm leaving, this is too scary" the nudist said. I motion for him to follow.

The man said "I'm Octave and you must be the Capra knight and sunlight warrior". Every step unpleasanter than the last, stepping in this, tripping in that, we found several bodies. The bodies were decomposing right in front of me. We found Lautrec first, he was talking to a strange man with medals all over his chest.

"Aye siwmae" the man said, "I'm going the bonfire, you guys can go ahead" said Lautrec before leaving."So that's the way to Blight town, let's go" said octave. We continued about twenty feet before hitting a dead end. This was frustrating, just a hole below. "Um I have a way to Blight town" Octave said. "All in favor of not going in spooky hole raise left their hand" replied Juno, the vote had a two thirds majority with Solaire and I wishing to go down the hole.

I alone had jumped down, breaking Bamboo poles that I hit on the way down, one especially thick one stabs in to my stomach, as I hit the ground almost thirty feet above me, I feel weak and dizzy, I close my eyes and everything goes black.

Authors note: thank you if you read this far.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Authors note: sorry for delay I guess if any fucks were given, also perspective change again.

I stared at the cliffs above me; I had been separated from Kamlet and Beau and was trapped. I looked down at the skeletons, it was odd that their torso had a large wooden wheel going around it, as they wander aimlessly. I looked up at the bridge that turned separating me from the others. Things were going horrid, I lost my helm, my feet are sore, and I'm lonely, I don't know how long I can this.

I heard gravel skit down the ravine, "die you dire beast" I heard a familiar voice scream. The noises were getting closer, and I was hearing new sounds like the clanking of their armor and the cracking of bones. Finally I say the figure; it was a man in golden armor with a very large hammer, crushing the skeletons to dust. It was the great paladin himself Leeroy. He crushed skeleton after skeleton, i was about sixteen meters above the ground, there was no use jumping down, then another figure followed him, it was Kamlet! "hey Kamlet its me Seth, where is Beau?" i cried with glee. "hello again, we thought we lost you, how do we get you down from there?" he responded. i had lowered my left foot onto a edge of the cliff, i lowered my other foot, i found a rock to place it on, i lifted my left foot, then loud ringing noise had rung though the ravine, i had lost my balance and fell down. I had landed on my back, i felt my left him for my mace, it was implanted in to my leg, i opened my eyes, my left leg was fractured by my own weapon, i grabbed my talisman i rehearsed my verses and pulled out the mace, within half an hour i was healed, and Leeroy had cleared the path.

"you never answered were Beau was" i ask Kamlet. " he fell down a hole, and a knight in black armor had impaled him" he stated. "uh... um... [sigh]" i rambled. why would talk about Beau's death so casually, was unscathed by his death, but for the gods i must not attack him, we have to clear the way for the soon to be fire keeper. we continued down the narrow path following Leeroy. "Hey Kamlet, did you guys clear all the skeletons out?" i asked, " yes, but i could not do with out Leeroy here" he laughed. we made it to a large tomb, Leeroy jumped down, i pushed Kamlet down there. we saw a figure in some black cloak, it had the arms of skeletons sticking out of it in eight congruent positions. Leeroy ran towards it, the thing turned, showing three mask, a man, a woman, and a child, it materialized a giant fire ball and send it at Leeroy, when it made contact with him, he was barely phased, the thing had summoned two more of itself and it started to levitate , Leeroy crushed the closet clone, and Kamlet was still on the ground, possibly unconscious. serves him right, talking beau's death like it was a fly.

Leeroy had smashed the other clone, then it had shot another fire ball at him, this time he fell down, the thing had left the tomb though the other side. i jumped down, but something hit me, what would Beau do, leave Kamlet to die or forgive him. I stood there as Leeroy chased that thing into the darkness. i heard footsteps. and mumbling, as they got closer the voices became more distinct, one them was a former schoolmate Vince he was probably with Milly or Simone. i shook Kamlet till he woke. to my surprise it was Nico with Vince, of all people it had to be mumbles.

"hey Nico, Vince its me Seth, is she with you" i yelled to them. "yes and Petrus is here to" Vince answered. Rhea, the soon to be fire keeper, was the first to jump. " hello again" stated Kamlet. the others jumped down, "we have to follow Leeroy" i stated. "Lerroy is here!" Nico whimpered. why was Nico scared. i lead the group with Vince to my side with the rest surrounding Rhea, we followed a trail of bright lights, for several minutes, before I heard a large creaking screech, then an arrow struck Nico in the left shin, severing his foot. "get Rhea out of here Petrus" Nico screamed. Vince and i ran towards were the arrow came from.

Another arrow went past me. I tripped over a skull, Vince shuddered "its a giant!". and then Leeroy showed up, and ran past me. i heard crunching of bones, the group arrived, Nico was not present. we continued, Vince and Leeroy were over a pile of shattered bones and bone marrow. "Seth, and Kamlet, the two of you should head back, i have got this. this is not your mission" Vince proclaimed, i was surprised that he would want to face these beast "i can not leave, we are already to far to leave now" i said. Kamlet started to walk away, i was not going to let him leave now, i tackled him. i ripped off his scarf, then he headbutted my left shoulder, then he pushed me off him, the others continued with out use, he stomped on my stomach then my crotch, and lastly he spat on me, he walked away. i just sat there for a while, maybe it was a couple minutes or an hour or two.

i grabbed my mace and smashed it into my head.


	7. Chapter 7

authors note:i name some unnamed characters

Chapter seven:

I splashed some water into my face, washing away the blood of my prey. "got blood in your eyes again Shiva" Adalaide smirked at me. "no, but i want to wash up before leaving" i remarked. "why are you going to Blighttown, you are definitely needed here with all the recent pillagers, and Ilea is not ready to take command of the brigade" she quarried me. "there is something i'm after there, something i desire most" i said. "I think you should come with me, you and Gretel should take some time off, i think the brigade can handle themselves" i continued. i got up and grabbed my bag, when she asked "who will lead us now" she asked. " i think samsung is fit, he is persistent" i answered. "but he is too reliant on magic" she whined. i put on my helmet "my word is final, Hanzo lets go" i almost shouted at her, Hanzo followed me from the shadows.

As we walked through the woods, we came upon a body, it was a knight of some sort. i want his equipment for my collection, when three giant stone knights surrounded me, i grabbed my server and lunged at the one in front of me, every hit making me stronger, one of the knights cast some spell that made everything feel heavier, this had caused me to collapse under my armor. Hanzo had climbed on the head of one of the knights and had cut its throat, it came crashing down, the last one only taken a step before Hanzo thrusted a ianto into its right knees. then into its chest. i felt lighter again, but Hanzo broke his ianto, we picked up the eight pieces.

we went to a tower that a blacksmith lived in. we meet a young woman at the base of the tower, without any exchanges of any kind she runs up the stairs, I order Hanzo to watch the entrance i also walk up the stairs. i reach the top of the stairs, to find that there is another tower across the wall, the woman cast soul mass and looks up, i instinctively look up as well, to see a butterfly so big that it blocks the moon, and it wings gave of a green powder that filled the air, the woman shoot a great soul arrow at the butterfly, hitting the creature in the torso. the butterfly got closer and a green light started amassing, then a green laser had struck the bridge, almost hitting me. Another soul arrow hit the beast as it started to lower, i selected my weapon of choice for now murakumo. it had hit the bridge, i swung, cutting of a large part of its left wing, the creature tried escaping, and had fallen off the bridge, and was fluttering to try and fly away but it sank in the river below.

the woman and i went forward to the tower. as we walked up the stairs, i notice that a sour aroma fills the hall, as we climb higher, the aroma gets stronger, then we reach the top and the blacksmith is nothing more that skin and bones, laying on the ground. i touch his shoulder and it is warm, i move up to his neck, he has no pulse.

all his weapons are brittle and breaking into dust. but there is an ember that is the only thing not tinted green. i grabbed a claymore, it was past the point of reasonable repair. i dropped it and it clanked against floor, blowing away some dust, I grab the ember and leave, she stays there observing the surrounding area.

it was a shame that the blacksmith died. i approached Hanzo and explained why his sword was still broken. we marched towards a Parish, the building was very large after all. we arrive to a basement of a building corresponding to the church. a lightning bolt hit the at the entrance as a knight ran out of the building, as he tripped and a beast with one leg and no head broke through the wall, i grabbed a flamberge a tossed it to Hanzo as he rushed forward, the beast summoned a bolt of lighting and shot it at the knight, he was hit in his hip, he fell to the ground. i grabbed a short bow Adalaide gave me after she mastered the Pharis bow. i only had seventeen arrows, i pulled back the string and released when it strained, the arrow went twelve feet forward before hitting the ground, nowhere close to the beast. I noticed that the beast had a tail, and that it was getting closer to me. i pulled the string back until i could not bring it any farther back and accidentally the arrow lost arrangement, i let go, the arrow just fell to the ground. Hanzo was then struck by the pole it had in its left arm, i used the distraction to switch to a claw i had, i thrusted it into its leg, it was stuck, i let go of the claw and unsheathed my murakumo and the beast jumped, i ran for it, the beast landed in front of me, using my momentum i slashed my sword into its chest. It was finally dead.

Hanzo returned my flamberge. i walked over to the knight, "hey get up coward the fighting is over" i demanded, he was still, i decapitated him with my server. We continued and found a blacksmith that told me that he would fix the ianto and make it divine if i gave him my ember, after three hours, he finished and we continued forward. we went though the church onto the elevator, down to the broken shrine and we rested there that night, there were four tents, and a farther there was a man sitting on a log. I approached him, "do you now where blight town is?" i asked him. "yes, go bellow and take the elevator, and look at the flooded city and take a left to a tower, a group have already opened the door for you and enter the cave you see from the tower, but it is going to be suicide ah ah ah" he remarked, i was done with the man and returned to my camp and went to sleep.


End file.
